Tregua
by Dryadeh
Summary: Aunque para la mayoría de la gente Fred y George fueran idénticos, para Hermione eran diferentes. George/Hermione. Respuesta al reto de la KDD pedido por Neran.


Este fic es un George/Hermione escrito en respuesta a la petición de **Neran** para el reto de la KDD. No me gusta demasiado pero al menos a ella le gustó :) así que lo dejó aquí por si os apetece tirarme tomates pochos.

* * *

**Tregua**

Prácticamente nadie era capaz de diferenciar a Fred de George y viceversa. Fred y George Weasley, los encantadores e inseparables rufianes que eran capaces de arrancarle una sonrisa renuente a su madre aún en plena reprimenda o a McGonagall después de cada fechoría. Para la mayoría de la gente eran una unidad indivisible, tanto por ser idénticos como por estar siempre juntos.

Sin embargo Hermione, que siempre había sido una chica observadora, veía sutiles diferencias entre ambos. Estaba, por ejemplo, esa diminuta cicatriz en diagonal que George tenía parcialmente oculta bajo el vello de una ceja o el hecho de que Fred siempre llevara las uñas mordidas. Pero dejando a un lado lo físico, en lo que hasta ella encontraba serias dificultades para distinguirlos, lo más significativo era su forma de ser. Fred era más ruidoso, más abierto, poseía una personalidad más llamativa. Casi nadie lo notaba, pero era él el que solía llevar la iniciativa. Por supuesto que George le acompañaba en todas sus locuras y acaba proponiendo algunas mayores, pero por lo general adoptaba un segundo plano de una manera muy discreta pero persistente. Hermione también sabía que Fred tenía un carácter más fuerte y ácido que George. Era el primero en enfadarse y él más inflexible, mientras que George solía ser más calmado y comprensivo. Además, notaba pequeñas discrepancias en su manera de tratar a la gente. George, por ejemplo, era más paciente con Ron y más protector con Ginny que su hermano. Fred era el que le lanzaba miradas más duras y protestaba cada vez que Hermione les pillaba haciendo algo ilegal. En cambio George solía encogerse de hombros y hacerle algún comentario gracioso que inevitablemente provocaba que su ceño se aflojara y el amago de una sonrisa no deseada le bailara en la comisura de la boca.

Durante ese verano en la Mansión Black, Hermione había pasado más tiempo con ellos que nunca. Se pasaba el día con los gemelos, Ron y Ginny, ayudando a Molly y los demás a adecentar la casa y tratando al mismo de escuchar que tramaban los adultos cuando se reunían en la cocina e insonorizaban la puerta. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa después de lo que había pasado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y por si fuera poco El Profeta no dejaba de intentar desacreditar a Harry y a Dumbledore por defender que Voldemort había regresado. La casa era vieja, hacía ruidos extraños y tenía cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos a modo de adorno. Hermione había encontrado un boggart debajo de su cama y el inodoro de su piso disparaba pus cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, así que por lo general, se movía intranquila por la mansión. Fred y George no ayudaban mucho a su relajación teniendo en cuenta que no paraban de aparecerse por todas partes, para presumir de haber aprobado su examen de aparición.

De hecho, a Hermione casi le dio un infarto cuando George se apareció de repente en su habitación cuando ella estaba haciendo la cama. Oyó un suave '_plop_!' a su espalda que hizo que diera un respingo, y cuando se volvió, encontró al gemelo detrás de ella.

—¡George! –exclamó, retrocediendo disgustada y llevándose una mano al pecho como si así pudiera parar el acelerado latido de su corazón —¡Tenéis que parar de hacer eso de una vez!

—¿Por qué? Es divertido –respondió él sonriendo.

—Es de mala educación aparecerse en habitaciones ajenas y además podéis asustar a la gente –apuntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, vamos, no te pongas celosa. Tú también podrás hacerlo cuando llegues a sexto.

—No estoy celosa –replicó ella entrecerrando los ojos. Por supuesto que le importaba un rábano que los gemelos dominaran una magia que ella desconocía y que no podría estudiar hasta que pasara más de un año porque la aparición no estaba en ninguno de sus libros.

—¿Ah, no? Eso es porque no lo has probado –aseguró el pelirrojo.

Y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, George le había puesto las manos en la cintura y se estaba apareciendo con él. Fue una sensación extraña, _muy_ extraña. Notaba sus manos cálidas y firmes dándole un sostén sólido mientras todo su cuerpo parecía ser tragado por un enorme embudo para caer en el eje de un huracán. Para cuando se materializó al pie de las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión se sentía tan mareada como cuando se montó en Buckbeack por primera vez. Todo le daba vueltas alrededor por más que parpadeara y seguramente se hubiera ido hacia un lado si George no la hubiera sujetado. Le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y la atrajo levemente contra él. Hermione agradeció el punto de apoyo, aliviada. Un aroma agradable mezclado con un toque de pólvora y regaliz le llegó al olfato procedente del jersey del Weasley.

—Marea un poco al principio –apuntó él con una vez suave pero inusualmente densa, como chocolate caliente deslizándose por la garganta –pero luego te vas acostumbrando.

—Me alegra oírlo –musitó ella tratando de mantenerse erguida por sus propios medios. George y ella nunca habían mantenido un contacto corporal tan largo e íntimo y se sentía incómoda y desconcertada —¿Querías algo al presentarte en mi habitación a parte de darme un susto de muerte?

—Mi madre me envió a llamarte –explicó él invitándola con un ademán a bajar a las cocinas –la comida está lista.

Para ser franca, Hermione no podía obviar que George no siempre le daba sustos. También la hacía reír, junto con Fred, haciendo cualquier locura inimaginable o bromeando con la cosa más seria. Como cuando iniciaron una guerra de huevos de Doxy, lanzándole uno a la cabeza a Ron o cuando Fred se puso a imitar a un Puffskein sacando la lengua e intentando darle un lametazo en la nariz a Ginny. O como cuando Harry tropezó con la alfombra atestada de hongos narzle y cayó sobre ella. Rebotó un par de veces, como si la alfombra fuera en realidad una colchoneta, y antes de poder salir de ella, Fred ya se le había arrojado encima. Ginny se unió sin más dilación, George empujó a Ron y después fue a por ella. Hermione no tardó demasiado en caer sobre sus amigos junto a George.

Además a Crookshanks le caía bien. Más de una vez, buscando a su gato, Hermione lo encontró con George. Sentado en su regazo o restregándose contra sus piernas mimosamente. Él lo acariciaba con expresión ausente y entonces había algo en su mirada que Hermione no veía el resto del tiempo. De no tratarse de él, hubiera jurado que había anhelo frustrado en sus ojos. Pero entonces la veía y esa pequeña sombra se desvanecía de su mirada. Sonreía a Hermione, decía que el felino estaba enamorado de él pero que era demasiado peludo para ser su tipo y volvía a ser el de George de siempre.

Puede que por eso a Hermione le diera un poco de pena la idea de regresar a Hogwarts. Normalmente estaba ansiosa pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no tenía las ganas habituales. Además, por una parte lamentaba el hecho de que todo cambiaría al empezar las clases. Seguiría pasando casi todo el día con Harry y Ron, pero ya no estaría tanto tiempo con Ginny, Fred y George. Y de algún modo lo añoraba.

* * *

No obstante, los cambios en Hogwarts no le permitieron pensar demasiado en ello. Para empezar Umbridge demostró ser una tirana insoportable confabulada con Fugde para que los alumnos no aprendieran nada que pudiera serles de utilidad en la guerra que se avecinaba. Además, para alegría de Filch, empezó a sacar decretos que prohibían todo tipo de cosas ella consideraba incorrectas y peligrosas, incluidas las reuniones de más de tres personas. También estaban las clases de oclumancia que Harry tenía con Snape, sus ocupaciones como prefecta y las actividades ilícitas de los gemelos. Estos dos últimos hechos bastante relacionados.

Hermione ya sabía que estaban investigando para crear nuevos productos mágicos como plumas que respondían a las preguntas por si solas o narices sangrantes para saltarse las clases. Aunque no le gustaba del todo la idea porque llegaban a trabajar con elementos peligrosos (algunos venenos cuyo uso estaba muy restringido) y lo hacían a escondidas de su madre, no se metía. Pero la cosa cambió cuando empezaron a pagar a alumnos de los primeros cursos para que fueran sus cobayas. Les daban a probar pastillas desmayantes o dulces que provocaban sarpullidos para comprobar sus efectos en plena sala común de Gryffindor.

Por supuesto, ella se negó a permitirlo así que se enfrentó a los gemelos, les requisó los dulces y les amenazó con escribir a su madre si volvían a intentarlo. Después de eso, Fred no le dirigió la palabra en días. George le respondía si ella le hablaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a observarla a una distancia prudencial.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que pensaba en ese distanciamiento con los gemelos más de lo normal. Por lo menos en lo referente a George. Ya conocía a Fred lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor que podía hacer era no tocar el tema y esperar a que se le pasara el enfado, pero con George era diferente. Era muy raro en él no decirle nada cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos o se sentaba cerca de ella en la Sala común. No era del tipo de personas que castigaba con la indiferencia en sus enfados y eso la inquietaba.

Así que una tarde, cuando lo encontró saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda a solas, decidió abordarle.

—George.

—Ah, hola, Hermione –dijo él con tranquilidad, no obstante su voz carecía de la jovialidad que la llenaba normalmente.

—Sé qué estáis enfadados conmigo porque os prohibí hacer experimentos con alumnos más pequeños pero no podía permitirlo, es peligroso –le explicó ella, sonando más terca de lo que pretendía.

—Todo lo que les damos lo hemos probado nosotros primero y hemos desarrollado una cura –replicó George con tono neutro.

—¡Pero sigue siendo peligroso! Vuestros experimentos podrían tener daños irreversibles y si algún alumno…

—No hemos vuelto a probar nada con ellos –la atajó el pelirrojo –quédate tranquila. Nos limitaremos a probarlo nosotros.

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar acto seguido. Esa idea tampoco le gustaba en absoluto.

—¿Y si acabas…acabáis gravemente heridos? –murmuró finalmente.

La mueca de irritación que comenzaba a dibujarse en la cara de George fue vencida poco a poco por una sonrisa perezosa que se acomodó en sus labios.

—¿Estás preocupada por nosotros? ¿Por los únicos Weasley que no han sido prefectos ni han tenido más de cinco TIMOS? ¿Por las ovejas negras de la familia? Ten cuidado, Hermione, podría manchar tu historial…

—Hablo en serio –bufó ella, peleando contra el impulso de sonreír.

George no dejó de sonreír pero su mirada permaneció seria, arrullando la de ella. A Hermione le dio la impresión de que sus ojos se oscurecían como en esos momentos en que acariciaba a Crookshanks pensando en cosas que nadie, seguramente ni Fred, adivinarían. Pero entonces él alzó una mano hacia ella y Hermione se envaró, nerviosa. Por un instante pensó que George iba a rozarle la mejilla con los dedos, pero finalmente dejó caer su mano hasta posársela en un hombro. Una mano grande y permanentemente magullada por golpes de bludgers o el contacto con mercancías peligrosas. Una mano que la hacía sentirse pequeña, femenina y desconcertada porque nunca habían compartido ese grado de intimidad.

—No te preocupes tanto, Hermione. Los Weasley somos indestructibles –murmuró él a media voz –lo resistimos todo y con una sonrisa.

A Hermione le pareció percibir una nota de amargura en su voz y de pronto la sonrisa de George se le antojó triste, pero antes de poder actuar, el pelirrojo apartó la mano de su hombro y entró en la Torre de Gryffindor por el hueco del retrato.

* * *

Hermione saltó a las gradas en cuanto el partido contra Slytherin terminó. Nunca había visto un partido con tanto juego sucio y Hooch estaba colorada y escupía sin parar de gesticular con los brazos, regañando a Crabbe por una entrada particularmente violenta. Malfoy estaba por allí riéndose y hablando en voz alta sobre cosas que Hermione no era capaz de entender. Pero vio en seguida que Fred hacía ademán de ir hacia él con una expresión que prometía huesos rotos. Angelina, Alicia y Katie corrieron a agarrarlo, las dos primeras por cada brazo, la última a su espalda, tirando de su túnica hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo. George dio un paso hacia el Slytherin entonces pero Harry le sujetó. Había tanta gente por todas partes que Hermione no podía llegar hasta ellos tan rápido como hubiera querido, pero a medida que se escurría entre los alumnos las palabra de Malfoy le llegaban con más nitidez a los oídos. Estaba insultado a los señores Weasley y a la Madriguera.

Hermione sintió el impulso de meterle una bludger en la boca para hacerlo callar, aunque estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que los gemelos pudieran llegar a hacer como para recrearse en ello. Pero entonces, cuando estaba sólo a unos pasos de ellos, Malfoy nombró a la madre de Harry y éste soltó a George como si le hubieran pulsado un resorte. Acto seguido los dos se lanzaron sobre el Slytherin y empezaron a pegarle, con más rabia que acierto.

Hermione gritó y varios alumnos comenzaron a animarles y abuchearles. La señora Hooch hizo sonar su silbato mientras se abría paso a zancadas y manotazos con la varita en alto. Lanzó un Impedimenta que hizo a Harry caer al suelo y a George retroceder un par de pasos. Pudo ver que tenía un labio partido y sangraba por él, antes de que la Señora Hooch los enviara a gritos al despacho de McGonagall.

Hermione nunca había visto a George enfadado pero jamás olvidaría su expresión de furia en ese momento. Apretaba los dientes, marcando sus mandíbulas. Un fino hilo de sangre le caía por la barbilla, estaba totalmente despeinado y en sus ojos vivaces había un brillo frío y amenazante mientras taladraba con ellos a Malfoy. Entonces Hooch les gritó de nuevo y George y Harry se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

George se mantuvo silencioso en la sala común esa noche mientras todos comentaban lo sucedido. Umbridge había suspendido de por vida a los gemelos y a Harry, prohibiéndoles jugar al quidditch en lo que les quedaba de colegio. Fred se lamentaba de haber podido pegar a Malfoy, y Harry sentía compasión por la pobre Angelina que se quedaba sin la mitad de su equipo. En líneas generales todos estaban decepcionados, indignados y furiosos con Umbridge, como era normal. En mitad de la conversación, George se levantó del sillón y se despidió con un escueto "me _voy a dormir_". Sin decir nada, Fred se puso en pie y le siguió.

Hermione se lo encontró en la Sala común a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Estaba sentado en un sillón con Crookshanks extendido perezosamente sobre sus rodillas y ronroneando tanto como el motor de un coche. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de él, que observaba como nevaba a través de la ventana como si en realidad no lo viera. Tenía una herida curándose en el labio, por la pelea del día anterior.

Hermione se acercó silenciosamente hasta detenerse junto a él. Crookshanks maulló a modo de saludo y entonces George parpadeó como si saliera de un sueño y la miró.

—Hola, Hermione –dijo alicaído.

—Hola, George, ¿cómo…¿cómo estás?

Él se encogió de hombros evasivamente. A Hermione se le arrugó un poco el corazón, contagiándose de su estado de ánimo paulatinamente.

—Umbridge no durará mucho en el cargo tal y como van las cosas. El Ministerio no podrá seguir ocultando que Lord Vol—voldemort ha vuelto y entonces Fugde será destituido y ella también, así podrás volver a jugar al quidditch. Y en cuanto a Malfoy, él es sólo un idiota mimado.

—Sé que lo es –replicó George y sonrió ligeramente —¿Otra vez preocupándote por mí? Deberías estar agotada de preocuparte de mi _perfrecto_ hermano pequeño como para guardar un poco de preocupación para mí.

Su tono tenía de nuevo un ligero deje de amargura que turbó a Hermione y la desconcertó.

—Bueno…

—Bromeaba –aseguró George pero a Hermione le dio la sensación de que eso no era del todo cierto –Sólo estaba autocompadeciéndome un poco de buena mañana, he oído que es una buena manera de empezar el día, ¿tú no?

Y ahí estaba otra vez: esa sonrisa que George era capaz de robarle con un puñado de palabras.

* * *

Estaba esquiando con sus padres cuando le llegó la lechuza de Ginny. Arthur había sido atacado la última noche de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y por eso todos los Weasley y Harry habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin avisar. McGonagall no había querido responder a sus preguntas así que Hermione había regresado a Londres preocupada e inquieta. En cuanto supo que Arthur estaba gravemente herido en el hospital pensó en la Sra. Weasley, en Ginny, en Ron, en Fred y…en George. Releyó una docena de veces la última parte de la carta en la que Ginny le explicaba que pasarían las Navidades en la casa de Sirius para estar más cerca de San Mungo, sintiendo una sutil sensación de angustia acrecentándose en su pecho. Y sin más, decidió que tenía que ir juntos a ellos. _Junto a él_.

* * *

Todos la recibieron cariñosamente cuando llegó a la Mansión al tercer día de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ron se rió de ella, convencido de que había decidido desistir de practicar ese "deporte muggle tan ridículo" al que llamaban esquí porque no hacía más que darse porrazos. Ginny le puso rápidamente al tanto de lo que había sucedido y Fred incluso tuvo humor para preguntarle si alguna chica había llorado al enterarse de su precipitada marcha de Hogwarts. Pero cuando preguntó por George, nadie supo exactamente decirle donde estaba. Pasó por delante del cuarto de Harry mientras le buscaba, enterada por los demás de que llevaba todo el día encerrado allí sin querer hablar con nadie. Se debatió durante unos segundos entre visitar a Harry primero o a George, pero el pelirrojo decidió por ella apareciendo por las escaleras.

La miró durante unos segundos, sorprendido. Aunque sólo habían pasado unos días desde la última vez que lo había visto Hermione se dio cuenta de que parecía estar un poco más delgado y demacrado. También se dio cuenta de que lo había echado _mucho_ de menos. Muchísimo.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella no respondió, simplemente se acercó a él y en un impulso, lo abrazó. Hundió la nariz en su jersey marca Weasley, reconociendo su olor a pólvora y regaliz, y lo estrechó con fuerza como si quisiera metérsele dentro, llegar a su corazón. Después de unos segundos, George la rodeó con sus brazos y a Hermione la embargó una sensación cálida y dulce, como si un caramelo se le hubiera derretido en el pecho.

Y en ese momento, empezó la Navidad en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

El clima en Hogwarts se volvió totalmente opresivo. Como Suma Inquisidora con la autoridad que le confería el primer Ministro de Magia, Umbridge aumentaba cada día las prohibiciones, intentó expulsar a la profesora Trewlaney y no paró hasta descubrir el asunto del Ejército de Dumbledore, lo cual dio como resultado que el director del colegio, el único que podía oponerse a la horrible mujer, tuvo que darse a la fuga.

Por si eso no era ya lo bastante preocupante, Fred y George se volvían cada vez más temerarios, como si no les importaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Cuando Hermione trataba de hablar seriamente con ellos, los gemelos le respondían con despreocupación y sonrisas que presagiaban algo gordo. En vista de que era imposible razonar con ellos cuando estaban juntos, Hermione se las apañó para dar con George a solas, lo cual era a cada día más complicado. Siempre estaba con su hermano o con Lee o con quien fuera y si lo encontraba solo, tenía cosas urgentes que hacer. A Hermione le daba la sensación de que la evitaba desde que habían terminado las vacaciones de Navidad. Al volver al colegio no sólo se había comportado como si ese abrazo y todas sus conversaciones en la Mansión Black no hubieran tenido lugar, sino que se mostraba más distante. Sólo se dirigía a ella cuando estaban en grupo y desviaba la mirada cada vez que lo encontraba observándola. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar con él, pero nunca daba con el momento adecuado y cuando lo encontraba, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que en realidad pensaba. Pero ahora que sospechaba que los gemelos tramaban algo con lo que definitivamente acabarían expulsados, dejó a un lado sus dudas y arrinconó a George en un corredor del quinto piso.

—George –comenzó con firmeza –El otro día estuvisteis vendiendo Sombreros de Invisibilidad en el patio trasero, fue un milagro que Umbridge no se enterara. Desde el partido contra Slytherin os tiene manía y sólo está esperando que le deis un motivo más para que os expulse…

—Lo sé, pero no nos importa que lo haga.

—¿Cómo que no os importa? –repitió ella escandaliza.

George le dedicó una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

—Hermione, ya no nos interesan los estudios, no podemos jugar al quidditch y sin Dumbledore no merece la pena quedarse aquí.

Hermione sintió un peso burbujeante en el pecho que se extendió rápidamente por sus venas. _Ya no merecía la pena quedarse en Hogwarts_. George no tenía nada de valor allí, evidentemente ella no era nadie a tener en cuenta. Hasta ese momento ni se le hubiera ocurrido pensarlo, pero quería ser _algo_ _importante, _algo por lo que _alguien_ querría quedarse.El motivo de que George Weasley no se fuera.

—No podéis hacer eso, vuestra madre…

—Lo superará –desechó George gesticulando con una mano –Si ha podido superar el traer al mundo a alguien como Percy, podrá con esto.

—Pero sólo faltan un par de meses para que acabéis vuestra formación y…

—No la necesitaremos para lo que vamos a hacer, Hermione.

Hermione vio en sus ojos que estaba decidido, que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir, por más razonable que fuera, le haría cambiar de idea. Se marcharía y ella tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts. Y en lugar de deprimirse, se enfureció. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente? ¿Cómo podía importarle tan poco _todo_?

—Muy bien. Pues echad vuestro futuro por la borda y disgustad a vuestra madre si es lo que queréis –le espetó y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor envuelta en un halo de dignidad. No obstante, George no parecía estar de acuerdo con su idea porque la sujetó por una muñeca y la obligó a volverse. Su rostro estaba serio, sus ojos extrañamente iluminados y su cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te molesta tanto que nos _vayamos_? ¿Por nuestro futuro? ¿Por nuestra madre? –le preguntó él con tono insistente, como si quisiera advertirle de que no le serviría mentir.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se preparó para darle una elaborada monserga sobre las razones por las que debían quedarse. Pero se arrepintió antes de empezar, porque George se iba a ir. Se iba a ir y no sabía cuando volvería a verle.

—Simplemente…no quiero que te _vayas_ –confesó, avergonzada. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos así que decidió que su barbilla era digna de estudiar con atención, hasta que sintió los dedos de George alzándole el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Había ternura en su expresión, pero también tristeza.

—Créeme, es mejor así –murmuró con voz apagada, después la soltó y se fue.

* * *

Dos días después Hermione y los demás empezaron a descubrir qué tramaban los gemelos. Después de contarles que habían metido a Montague en el armario evanescente del primer piso les aconsejaron que se marcharan del hall cuanto antes para que no les pudieran culpar de lo que iba a suceder. Hermione quería quedarse, quería pedirle a George que no hiciera ninguna locura, que no se fuera de Hogwarts, pero no pudo. Solamente le miró con súplica y se dejó llevar por Ron y Ernie McMillan al Gran Comedor.

Poco después comenzaron los fuegos artificiales en el colegio, dragones y murciélagos chispeantes que se extendieron por todo el castillo e irrumpieron en las clases, interrumpiendo su ritmo normal. Cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerlos desaparecer se multiplicaban por diez y Ron se pasó el rato lanzándole hechizos desvanecedores como si quisiera ayudar, sólo para que el caos se extendiera un poco más. Al final del día Umbridge tenía la cara negra, las puntas del pelo quemadas y su horrible túnica rosa estaba destrozada.

Todos los Gryffindor sabían que había sido cosa de Fred y George y en esa noche la sala común fue una fiesta. Hermione logró acercarse a ellos no más dos segundos, pero como había tanta gente de por medio se limitó a felicitar a George por sus impresionantes fuegos artificiales y al final no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría general y decidió darse un respiro.

* * *

Los gemelos no volvieron a hacer ninguna de las suyas durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada por los TIMOS como para tener tiempo para meditar sobre sus sentimientos por George. Eran bastante evidentes, inapropiados e inoportunos dado que él se iba a ir. No obstante no podía dejar de vigilarles en la distancia para asegurarse que no tramaban otro numerito como el de los Fuegos artificiales de inmediato. Así, cada noche se iba relativamente tranquila a dormir, sabiendo que al día siguiente George aún estaría allí. Pero al terminar las vacaciones, las cosas se precipitaron. Harry llevaba muy raro unos cuantos días y cuando le preguntaban qué le sucedía, se limitaba a decir que quería hablar con Sirius. Así que los gemelos elaboraron un plan para complacerle: distraerían lo suficiente a Umbridge como para que Harry pudiera usar su chimenea –la única no vigilada por el ministerio –para hablar con su padrino. Eso era una locura que iba más allá de lo razonable. Puede que a los gemelos les diera igual ser expulsados pero a Harry no y si Umbrigde lo descubría…

Hermione se pasó todo el día intentando disuadir a Harry, pero no sirvió de nada. Ron no era de gran ayuda pues prefería mantenerse al margen y si llegaba a posicionarse, lo hacía del lado del moreno. Así que Hermione no vio otra salida que intentar convencer a George para que no llevaran a cabo su plan.

Esta vez no esperó a encontrarlo a solas, directamente subió hasta su dormitorio después de ver a Fred salir de él. George estaba dentro, guardando todas sus pertenencias en un baúl, lo cual hizo que Hermione tomara la dolorosa conciencia de que ese era su último día en Hogwarts. El mundo se le cayó a los pies, haciendo casi imposible dar cada paso hasta él.

George percibió su presencia en algún momento y se volvió hacia ella. Se irguió, con el arrugado jersey que su madre le había tejido esas navidades en la mano, y la miró seriamente. Los dos sabían que ya no había marcha atrás, que se les había acabado el tiempo.

—Yo…venía a intentar convencerte de que no hagáis ninguna locura –explicó ella –Sé que vosotros vais a iros así que no os afectarán las consecuencias pero Harry…

—Harry ha decidido por sí mismo asumir el riesgo, nosotros sólo estamos ayudándole para que tenga más posibilidades de salir bien de esta.

—Pero…

—Déjalo estar.

Y en la voz de George había una súplica enterrada bajo capas de tristeza e impotente disculpa. Esas palabras junto con la mirada decidida pero tensa del pelirrojo convencieron a Hermione de que ya no había nada que hacer. Él se iría, fin de la historia.

Lo único que podía hacer era despedirse.

Hermione no se consideraba cobarde. Era sincera aún cuando eso supusiera ganarse unos cuantos enfados y malas miradas y hacía siempre lo que debía hacer, por difícil que fuera. Era una Gryffindor y decidió actuar como tal.

George se tensó a medida que Hermione se acercaba, pero permaneció estático, sin dejar de mirarla. Su mano izquierda se cerró con tanta fuerza sobre el jersey que los nudillos se le blanquearon pero ella no lo notó. Estaba demasiado concentrada mirándole a los ojos para ver nada más. Llegó a su altura, se puso de puntillas y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. Se apartó ruborizada y volvió a apoyar los talones en el suelo sin que George se moviera en absoluto, como si le hubieran petrificado.

Entonces el jersey cayó al suelo con un sonido ahogado y él la sujetó por los hombros con fuerza. Antes de que Hermione pudiera lanzar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, George le selló la boca con la suya. Y fue como si el tictac del reloj de pared se parara y el viento permaneciera estático, como si el mundo les diera una pequeña tregua a través de un beso.

Las manos de George en su hombro casi le hacían daño atrayéndola hacia él, pero era delicado en su boca. La besaba despacio, prolongando cada lánguido beso hasta el siguiente, en una hilera interminable de ellos. Y cuando Hermione separó los labios, él se adentró en su boca. Buscó su lengua y la acarició con cautela hasta que ella reaccionó. Entonces se entregaron a un beso anhelante y contenido, como si no se atrevieran a dejar fluir del todo lo que sentían, por temor a no poder contenerlo después.

—¡Geoooooorge, baja de una vez! –se oyó una voz en la lejanía.

Y las agujas del reloj volvieron a girar inexorablemente y el viento se puso en marcha de nuevo. La tregua terminó con sus bocas separadas.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, con la respiración superficial y los labios húmedos, en un adiós nostálgico. Entonces George la soltó despacio, retirando dedo a dedo, arañando unos segundos más antes de dejarla.

—Adiós, Hermione –susurró mirándola con tristeza, y sin más salió de la habitación.

Un par de horas después, convertidos en héroes, Fred y George abandonaron el colegio montados en sus escobas después de asegurarse que todos en Hogwarts les recordarían. Y aún mientras se convertían en pequeñas manchas pelirrojas y negras volando hacia la puesta del sol, Hermione supo perfectamente cual de los dos era _George_.

* * *

Sé que apesta, pero esto es para lo que me dio la cabeza. Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja pero apenas hay fics de ellos y los que existen, suelen ser sobre todo Fred/Hermione (no sé por qué razón xD) así que he ido un poco a ciegas. Decidí reconstruir esta historia a partir del hilo del quinto libro de Harry Potter. He tratado sutilmente el tema de Ron, pero digamos que George quiere mantenerse apartado porque siente que Hermione es de su hermano. No les veía teniendo una relación duradera en las narices de Ron, así que quise dejar este final semi-abierto.

Insultos, castañas, pintadas anónimas...serán bien recibidos. Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
